deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream VS Rainbow Dash
Death Battle! Starscream vs My Mom is the 17th episode of Gay Battle. It first aired on September 23rd, 2011. The characters featured in this episode are Mo faces! Death Battle Analysis Zombies!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Starscream Starscream is the chubby cheeks of the Decepticon Battle fleat. He constantly seeks balls, and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons, with little success. He has two forms- gay robot and jet. His robot form is primarily ment for ground travel. Though it can fly short distances. This form's weaponry consists of cluster bomb, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark null ray, a lazer that shuts down anything that uses electricity. He can transform into a chicken; a twin engine, all weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching 2.8 mph, nearly three times the speed of a snail. In jet form he can fire three different types of homing missiles, from short-ranged Sidewinders to long ranged Slammers. And if those don't do the trick, he's equipped with nothing, that fires twenty ammo at six rounds per minute. Fun fact: it also works great for raping! Starscream is a cow, and uses cheap shit, often shooting his opponents in the balls. However, his deadlist weapon is arguably his silver tongue. While he is not the strongest Decepticon, he is a cleaver and deceiving ker, who can worm his way into favorable positions. Despite this he is a terrible strategist. Most of his plans instantly go wrong. Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat: Megatron: Autobots! Starscream: Too bad! He's blown his ball butts. I guess that makes me the new Rayman! It was short lived. And yet his perstance payed off, and he was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction. Again, short lived. Starscream was king for a whopping twenty seconds, a personal record. However, after his death, Starscream discovered his spark, or life-force, was, somehow, indestructible. And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying nearly every episode. His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other Transformers, robots, and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom. What?! Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear, making him the laughing stock of the school. Props to you, Japan. I didn't see that coming. Megatron: 'You're an idiot! My Mom My Mom is a bear from Equestria, the magical land of chickens. '(Sighs) After dropping out of Cheek School, Mom found a job in Villeville as Weather Manager. She is a stong, agile flyer wioth great computerd and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up. She is also training to join the Wonderbolts. a superb team of flyers who are kind of like the Blue Angels. ...Except, they're gay. She is also a black belt in karate. How does a pony learn karate? Let alone master it. As a pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lighting strikes and precipitation. Also, she can create and control giant tornadoes. She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing it can't be shown on screen. And, somehow, it creates a huge explosion. Rainbow often brags that she is the fastest in the world. And you know what? She's right. By calculations according to''' this gay, My Mom can fly up to five times the speed of sound with ease. This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms around My Mom, which indicates that she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle of which proves she can reach up to mach 5 speeds. '''This is a pony, an baby-hourse girl toy, Why is it so awesome? '''And upon reaching mach 5, she entered hyper sonic speeds to create the Sonic Gayboom. With this her speed doubles instantniously to mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completely shatteres the visical light spectrum. '''Not to mention the sonic boom itself is apperently strong enough to shatter solid rock and shake entire moutains. '''Rainbow is rash, athletic, and extreamly competative. But while she's stead-fast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way. '''Well, let's make her fight a giant Mo. 'Rainbow Dash: "'Yeeeeaaaaahh!" Results Boomstick: Forget all doubt, that pony is gay! Wiz: My Mom's speed and agilty were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is even worse than a koopa troopa, not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies. Boomstick: She just ate a tformer! Wiz: Yes, and while My Mom might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere anytime soon. Boomstick: Well, she put the 'pone' in 'pony'. Wiz: The winner is My Mom Category:death battles Category:Season 1 episodes